Drive Away, Run Away, Get Away
by Musical Theater Princess
Summary: My name is Molly Starfield. I am 13 years old and live in a big mansion with my mother and father. I am an only child but I'm not as lonely as you may think. My best friends, the Baudelaires, live right next door to me. Our parents where close friends so we grew up always being together. We became a team and each of us had something to offer.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Molly Starfield. I am 13 years old and live in a big mansion with my mother and father. I am an only child but I'm not as lonely as you may think. My best friends, the Baudelaires, live right next door to me. Our parents where close friends so we grew up always being together. We became a team and each of us had something to offer.

Violet Baudelaire was the eldest Baudelaire child. She was 15 years old and had a real knack for inventing and building unusual devices. When Violet Baudelaire tied her hair up it was a sure sign that the pulleys, levers and gears of her inventing mind were working at top speed.

Then there was Klaus Baudelaire. He was the middle child and only boy. He was the same age as me,13, and wore glasses, which made him look intelligent. He was intelligent. Sometimes so intelligent I have to explain what he means to other people.

You can always tell when he is seriously thinking because he will adjust his glass.

The youngest was Sunny Baudelaire. She was so young that most people had trouble understanding what she says. Well everyone but her siblings and I. We can always understand what she says. But what Sunny lacked in communication skills she makes up for with the size and sharpness of her four teeth.

Finally there was me. I specialize in the medical field and I am an excellent driver. Klaus likes to tell me I can drive any vehicle known to man. My father taught me how to drive. He always tells me that you never know what situation you may be in and what skills you might need. My mom taught me about medicine. She also always taught me you keep your hair tied back and neat. It means you mean business. So I always wear my hair back.

We make a great team. On this particular day we where on a rickety old trolley on the way to the beach. Violet had a light pink collard dress on with a blue sweater. Klaus had on khakis, a burgundy sweater and a brown jacket on. Sunny had a light pink dress on with a matching bonnet and had a yellow sweater on. I was wearing a white and purple striped dress with a purple sweater tied over my shoulders. My hair was braided and pinned back into hoops with purple ribbon hanging down.

"I wonder why Mother and Father didn't want to come with us." Klaus asks his sister and friend.

"Maybe they don't like this rickety trolley." Violet says as the four kids step off of the trolley.

Klaus carries a picnic basket and reaches back to help Me off the trolley. Violet stepped off the trolly carrying Sunny.

When Briny Beach was hot and sunny, the seashore was crowded with tourists and it was impossible to find a good place to lay one's blanket. On gray and cloudy days, we had the beach more or less to ourselves, so we could work together on our projects and experiments.

"Are you ready?" Violet asked her brother and her close friend.

"Let's get to work." I said with a smile on my face.

"Do you think this will be as good as the mailbox?" Violet asked looking back at past experiments the group had made.

"I think this will be even better than the mailbox." Klaus replies back.

"Klaus, at what angle are the prevailing currents?" Violet asks her brother as she tied her hair back.

"The angle of the prevailing currents..." Klaus began to explain."Of course, we still need the right projectile." He finished closing the book he was using to help his research.

He was intelligent

"Sunny, do we have the right projectile?" Violet asked the little baby. The small girl babbles in response.

(Babbles) "Can you find a rock that's not sandstone?" She asked the older children.

I find a rock and hand it to the baby. She starts biting the rock until it is smooth.

"That's perfect, Sunny. Thank you." Violet says taking the rock and marking it with a piece of chalk. She gets ready to throw it with her left hand.

"Excuse me, Violet, but why are you using your left hand?" I ask inquisitively.

"I'm curious to see if I can skip the rock as far with my left as I can with my right." Violet says matter of factly.

"I don't mean to criticize, but standard scientific method calls for stable systematics." Klaus tells his older sister. However Violet looked at him confused.

"You should use your standard right-handedness." I explains.

"That does seem reasonable." Violet response fixing her stance.

(Babbles) "I agree" Sunny agrees. Violet then threw the rock and we watched it skip across the water and eventually fell in with a plunk.

" Klaus, what's that thing Einstein said?" I asked looking at the young genius.

"The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science." Klaus says still looking out on the ocean.

" And what's that thing James Brown said?" Violet asked looking at her friend amused at her brother.

"I got something that makes me want to shout." Klaus says almost oblivious to the silent conversation happening between the older girls. We rolled our eyes and got back to the task at hand.

"You ready Molly?" Violet asked handing the younger girl a remote.

"Ready" I reply. Violet opens the picnic basket and a robotic hand pops out of it. I carefully maneuver the hand using the route control and lower it to grab the rock that Violet threw. The hand brought it back to land and placed it in Violet's hand.

"I'm super bad!" The three older kids say at the same time.

"It worked!" Violet said excited.

"I never expected other wise." Klaus says with glee.

"Good maneuvering Molly!" Violet says giving me a hug.

"Well it's all thanks to the inventor!" I laugh.

"I just wish mother and father could be here to see it. It was unlike them to send us off like this." Klaus says with sadness in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Suddenly I see a figure walking towards us out of the mist. He had a hat and a briefcase and kept coughing into a hanky. When he got closer he looked slightly familiar.

"He looks kinda scary." I say looking at the man.

"It only seems scary because of the mist." Klaus reassures me and squeezes my hand on his shoulder. I drop my hand and grab Sunny as we approach the figure.

"It's Mr. Poe." Violet says and lets out a breath.

"From the bank?" I wonder.

"What's he's doing here?" Klaus adds.

When he finally reaches us we say.

"How do you do?"

"I'm fine. thank you."he responds. It was awkwardly silent for a minute.

"It's a nice day." Violet adds awkwardly.

"It's a very nice day." Then spoke very quick. "I have some very bad news for you children. Your parents have perished in a terrible fire. They perished in a fire that destroyed both of your homes."

Violet drop the rock she was still holding and it took all of my might to not drop Sunny.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't breath. Dead. My parents where dead.

"I'm very, very sorry to have to tell you this my dears. "Perished" means "killed." said in an awkward way. He pocked my arm and and I just looked at him in discomfort.

"We know what "perished" means." Klaus responses in shock still but with a hint of anger. Klaus always hated being talked down to.

"Well come on children into the car." says leading us to his car. I get in first with Sunny on my lap. Violet filled in next to me and Klaus followed. talked on and on about who knows what. All that was running through my head was that I'm alone. I have nobody. We had know family to my knowledge. Who even knows if I can stay with the Baudelaires. I am by myself in this world.

pulls up in front of what used to be our mansions. I quickly put Sunny on Violets lap and run out of the car with it barely in park. I get to what used to be my house and start to cry. There was still smoke coming off of everything. I stand there not knowing what to do with myself and then something clicked. I ran to where we kept our safe. The safe was under debris and was crushed open. I sift through it and find that the only thing not burned was a jewelry box. I opens the box and find a necklace that my mom told me was paced down from generations of my family. It had little blue crystal flowers with diamonds on it. I take the necklace and drop the box tears still falling from my face. I take one last look and couldn't take it anymore. I run to the Baudelaires' witch didn't make me feel better. It was my second home.

I come into the remains of their home and all eyes are on me. Klaus then turns his attention to something in a drawer. He pulls out a weird cylinder that half sharers in his hand.

"I am the executor of your parents' estate, which means I'll be handling all matters concerning everything they left behind." Mr Poe says giving me a slight nod.

"What did they leave behind?" Violet asks.

"Financial security." states "Your parents left behind an enormous fortunes, which will be yours when Violet and Molly comes of age. Until then, you will be placed with the proper guardian, or guardians, as decided by myself and my fellow bankers at Mulctuary Money Management."

He then gesture to the car and we all hesitantly head towards the car. I turn around to the remains again and look at the necklace in my hand. With tears still in my eyes I get into the car next to Violet.

"Say goodbye, children." Mr. Poe says as we start to drive away. We all turn around for one last look.

"Goodbye." Violet whispers.

"Until we've identified your designated guardian, you'll stay with my family.

That's not so bad, is it, kids? I'm sure you'll become fast friends with Edgar and Albert." says as but I tune out everything else he had to say. I wipe away the tear and promise myself I won't cry anymore. Mom and Dad wouldn't want me waisting my tears. I tuck the necklace into my dress pocket and look out the window.

The Baudelaires and I have not said a word to each other since revived the news. We even stayed quiet when we where forced to sit through dinner with the Poes.

I don't remember much of that dinner. I only remember that that woman had the audacity to tell us we should fell lucky to have our tragedy printed on the front page. I think Klaus said something about not being hungry and wanting to go to bed because the next thing I know I am being handed a night gown and being told to change. However coming out of the bathroom I'm met by the Baudelaires.

"Molly your scaring me. You haven't said anything since we found out." Klaus says making me sit down next to him on the stairs.

"I'm alone. I have nobody." I say speaking for the first time today since we found out.

"That's not true Molly! You have us." Violet says sitting down on my other side. Sunny who was sitting on her lap reaches for my hand where the necklace is safely kept.

(Babbles) " What's this?" Sunny asks making me reveal the necklace.

"It was my mother's. It has been in my family for generations. It's the only thing that survived the fire." I Said staring at it Until suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs it. I look up and see Klaus has taken the necklace and placed it around my neck.

"Now it's where it belongs." He states after he clips it. I reach over and give him a hug. After we release each other I grab Violet into a hug and lean down and give Sunny a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on. Let's go to bed and put this unfortunate day behind us." Violet say as we all stand and head up the stairs into the boys shared bed room. We climb into the very small bed they provided us. Klaus and I where on the ends and Violet was squished in the middle with sunny on her chest. The Poe's where saying goodnight until that terrible woman talked to us.

"You must feel terrible, and you must miss your parents very much." says to us.

"We do." Violet says meekly

"You do what? Say it." She demanded.

"We feel terrible," Klaus says defeated

"and we miss our parents very much." I finish trying not to cry again.

"That's gonna make a wonderful headline." She says and walks down the stairs.

"Good night, Baudelaires and

Remember, our home is your home." Mr. Poe says.

"But don't touch anything." His wife adds. Who would of thought he was the companionate one in the family.

"How'd you do it?" A voice in the dark asks. So we all sit up to look at him.

"Do what?" Violet asks.

"Set the fire." Edgar asks. My eyes widen and I lie back down and stare at the ceiling.

"Chop-chop, Baudelaires and ! Now that I've found you a suitable guardian, I'm going to take you to your new home before banking hours begin. I know you must be nervous about living with a guardian. I remember how I was when I was your age." says as he drives us to our guardians home.

"We're all different ages." Klaus says looking at all of us. I look down at Sunny on my lap and we exchanged looks.

"Well, I should think at least a fraction of your unhappiness will turn to excitement when you meet this man. I know he's certainly very eager to meet you. And he's employed as an actor, so you know his excitement is genuine. His name is Count Olaf." continues. My parents never mentioned that name before.

"Never heard of him." Violet comments back.

"He's either Let's see. What is it? Your third cousin fourth time removed, or your fourth cousin three times removed. In any case, he's removed. Still, he's only three miles away, and your parents' will was very specific about your being raised by your closest living relative." says. Wait. what? Dose he not understand that's not how this works?

"Does he really think that's what "closest living relative" means?" Klaus says sitting forward to make eye contact with me. We have a habit of reading each other's minds.

" ? If he lives so close by, why didn't our parents ever invite him over?" Violet asks the thought on all of our minds. Possibly because he was very busy.

"As a banker, I'm often very busy myself.

Which is why this guardian drop-off is going to be a bit hasty. "Hasty" means "quickly," because I'm due at the bank soon." answers

"We know what "hasty" means." Klaus says annoyed.

" ? Why am I getting sent with the Baudelaires? Not that I'm complaining." I ask. I needed to know if there was a chance that we would get separated eventually.

"In both wills it says that you are to not be separated from the Baudelaires." says as we pulled up in front of a house.

"See. Nothing to worry about." Violet says giving my hand a squeeze and grabbing Sunny off my lap. We get out of the car and see a woman in front of a friendly looking house. I go stand next to Klaus and .

"Hello there! Salutations! Shalom! You must be the Baudelaire children and !" The lady says. She is dressed in a black robe and a white powered wig and was holding many grocery bags.

"Yes, I'm Violet Baudelaire, and this is my brother, Klaus, and this is my sister, Sunny, and this is our best friend Molly. And this is . He's been arranging things for us." Violet tells the woman with a friendly smile.

"Mulctuary Money name and title are on the I may be in line for a promotion, so that might change." says handing her a card.

"Oh, well, I am Justice Strauss of the High Court. Forgive my not shaking hands, but as you can see, I am a mountain of parcels.

I just bought a new toolkit because my food processor broke. Although I don't know who I think I'm kidding, because I have no inventive or mechanical skill whatsoever.

Then I treated myself to new file cards for my private library, and frankly I don't have an acute literary sense. I also tried some free hand cream that made my hand break out into hives. And then, to top it all off, I forgot to buy a new bread knife. It means I have no possible way of cutting up this baguette into bite-sized pieces," Justice Strauss rambled. This might actually be ok. If we are stuck in this mess at least we have a nice lady taking care of us.

"We'd be more than happy to be of assistance, Justice Strauss. My sister is very mechanically minded, and I'm quite adept at library science. Molly can make you an ointment from organic materials found in your garden to help with the hives. She is quite a genius in pharmaceuticals." Klaus says bumping my shoulder and smiling down at me. It was the first time he has smiled in days. It was nice.

(Babbles)"What Sunny means is her teeth are perfect for slicing bread." I say translating for her.

"Well, how wonderful! How lucky am I to have such unusual children in my life?" Justice Strauss said.

"Are you Count Olaf's wife?" Klaus asks his smile getting bigger.

"What? Oh! Oh, no! . Goodness me, no. No, I don't even really know him that well. He's he's just my house is over there." Justice Strauss says point across the street.

We turn around slowly and see a disheveled mansion. It looked haunted and uninhabited. You got to be kidding me.


End file.
